American Hunger Games story
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Due to their recent daughter Katniss, Peeta and their 16 year old daughter, Emily have to move to a new house. It's okay at first, but then things start to happen in the house that shouldn't. Will they all get out there alive? Not? Read to find out... :) Little bit of swearing and adult themes. :)
1. Pilot

** I donnot own HG or AHS season 1. **

_**Murder House **_

_**Pilot. **_

_**Present day. 2013**_

"I need to pee." Emily sets down her magazine saying.

"We're in the middle of the freeway Em." Katniss states.

"We can't." Again Katniss says.

"Why not?"

"Emily." Peeta scolds. "We can't. Y'know I'm happy we didn't name you Evie."

"Why?"

"It means good news. Emily means intimidating."

Katniss lets out a small chuckle and holds her husbands hand. The sixteen- year-old in the back sighs and picks up her magazine once more.

* * *

"Hello!" Katniss heard an overly happy voice call.

"Hello!"

"Peeta, have I been in that car too long or is someone calling us?" Peeta gets out of the car to stand next to her.

"Hello!"

"I hear it to." Peeta says. "HELLO!"

"Yes! You guys! I'm Marcy, your retailer." They spot the figure at the porch of the, probably, Victorian house. She comes running to them and shakes their hands.

"Shall we go inside? You can bring your daughter and dog." She adds the last part as she spots the small puppy German Shepard with it's face poked out the window.

* * *

"That stained glass matches mums eyes, you agree?" Emily asks Peeta. "Grey." He nods and touches the wood of the door frame. "Is that Chestnut?" She asks and he nods. "Awesome."

"Okay. That's the house. But full disclosure makes me tell you this: the previous owners-"

"Oh god. They didn't die in here did they?" The silence for Marcy is their answer.

"Murder-suicide."

Peeta winces and Emily smirks, holding the small dog in her arms.

* * *

"It really is a lovely house, you'd be very happy here. The last two owners were so nice and kind-"

"Obviously not so nice and kind that one of them killed the other." Katniss mumbles.

"It's just the wallpaper is horrible, but you could peel it off. This house has a lot of... interesting quality's don't you think?"

"I dunno." Peeta starts. "It's rather worrying about the last own-"

"We'll take it." The three adults turn to see who spoke- Emily.

The dog in her arms barks happily.

"I guess so..." Katniss agrees.

* * *

Emily sang with the music on her I-pod as she put things in her closets and drawers, but she didn't expect a boy to be standing at her doorway and she didn't expect to think he was attractive.

"How did you get it here? DA-"

"No! I'm supposed to be here, in the house not your room." She lets out a breath and takes out her other earphone, putting the I-pod on her 'survival end' table. "I'm Cato. You?" **(Yes I do know he died and I do know he's older then her but in this he's alive (kinda) and he's sixteen too!) **He's blonde, tall and looks around her age so she tells him.

"Emily. My parents are just downstairs so if you try *anything* I'll sock you in the balls-"

"Are you singe?"

* * *

"Thanks Peeta, should I rip off this wallpaper? I mean-" She gets cut off.

"Yes." He smiles and walks off. she takes a sip of the water he just gave to her and sets it down.

"You're going to die in here."

She won't lie, she screamed and jumped higher then she ever had before.

When she turned she found herself face to face with a teenage girl with brown, long hair, she appeared to have downs syndrome and she had a dark, unhappy expression on her face.

"_Clove!" _

A tall, blonde woman walked through the door who's hair seemed to be put into a beehive. She looked to be in her fifties or mid sixties. "I put on _Dora the explorer _for you so you would sit there and watch."

"I don't wanna watch that, it's for kids and baby's! I don't like it." Clove yells.

**(Donnot own Dora.) **

"What are you doing in my house?" Katniss asks, holding her heart. Trying to get over her mini heart attack, maybe to cause her untimely death.

"We're your new neighbors." Katniss nods. "This is Clove, my daughter."

"I see..."

"Clove go and watch the show now." Clove sighs and walks off. "I'm Effie by the way. Effie Trinket."

"Okay... How did you get in?"

"The woman seems taken back by the question. "You left your backdoor open." She smiles. "And about Clove, she always says that to the new people. She has her butt up her ass about this house." Katniss lets out a small smile too. "I came to give you a house warming gift anyway." She throws her a small black box.

"It's sage. To get rid of bad spirits." Effie stands and looks distant. "There is some bad ju- ju at this house." And with that she walks out the door.

* * *

She put the last peg on the duvet and lets just say she got another shock of the day.

"Excuse me?"

"Hello-"

"I'm Jacqueline. Jacqueline Emerson. You may call me Foxface if you so wish." It was a ginger haired, petite, old woman who's left eye was a ghostly shade of blue.

"Who?"

"The maid of the house."

"I don't think we'll be needing a-"

"What are you using to clean the floors?"

"Clean the floors? I just moved here, but I wasn't going to."

"White Vinegar. It doesn't leave marks on the floor boards."

"Thanks for the-"

"May I come in? I need to call a cab to get home?"

"S-sure."

* * *

"Do you want a coffee?"

"Yes please mother. It would be a great help." Emily, from her spot on the kitchen chair next to the counter says sarcastically.

"Get it yourself then." Katniss states.

"Okay, okay."

"Would it be possible for tea?" Foxface asks.

"Yeah. Sugar?" Katniss asks back.

"No sugar. Just a tad of milk please." Katniss smiles and sets off to make it.

"So you've been here for a long time huh?" Emily asks, gesturing to her age.

"_Emily." _Katniss scolds.

"Don't worry about it," Emily gives her mum a knowing look. "Yes. Many years here, owners come and go. I stay. The old owners were lovely." Her smile falters. "I found the body's."

"Ouch. That's gotta-" Katniss nudges her daughters ribs with her elbow, causing the girl to gasp aloud. "OW!"

"What actually happened with those two?" Katniss asks, eyes shifting on the table as if it was a awkward topic to discuss. "I hate to gossip-"

"They fought a lot." She followed Katniss's eyes down to the small, knife shape mark on the table. "Money I think. Who knows?" She takes a sip of her tea. "Sometimes people just go mad."

"Do you ever get tired of cleaning up other peoples messes?" Emily asks, all to quickly to change the subject. "Surely you must get pissed of-" Katniss nudges her again. "OW!"

Foxface's smile disappears immediately.

"Take it back, take it back." Katniss whispers to Emily.

"We're women. It's what we do." Her smile reappears almost as quick as it disappeared before. "I just get paid for it."

Emily cracks a smile and even Katniss grins.

"Hire her." Emily whispers.

"When can you start working?"

"I normally do Wednesday's not Thursday but I guess I could make an exception."

"Sorry I'm late, stupid learner drivers-" Peeta spots a young, ginger, tall, beautiful woman sitting at the table with Katniss and Emily.

"You must be Mrs Mellarks husband. I'm Jacquiline Emerson. Otherwise known as Foxface." The maid said seductively.

"She's working for us!" Emily exclaims happily.

"Nice to meet you." She stands and he shes wearing stockings.

_Shit. _He thinks.

A small car horn can be heard in the distance and she smiles.

"That must be my cab." She bites her lips.

* * *

Emily _hated _the new _school. _

She hated people looking at her as if she was unique, she wore a uniform like them.

She's glad that her parents don't call her by her real name, idiots named her Emilyniana. Hard to pronounce huh? Emily-ni-ana. Now say it fast, or think it. Don't let people think you're a loon.

The school had a 0% policy for bullying, but only in school. She was even thinking on joining the hockey team, she won medals as a child.

Then the change came, it always did.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You can't smoke here!" A girl approached her screeching.

"I'm new I didn't know." She dropped it on the floor and put it out, which angered the girl more.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yells and Emily's eyes widen.

"People sit here!" She grabs the cigarette from the floor and holds it in her hand.

"You don't know me, why are you doing this?" Emily asked.

"Lyme's mother died of lung cancer from smoking, she takes this stuff pretty seriously." Cashmere, whom Emily knew and was the partner of for science, stated from behind the girl.

"Eat it." Lyme now demanded.

"Lyme. Stop it." Enobaria also behind her whispered.

"I wanna see her eat it!" She tried to force it into her mouth but Emily resisted and spat on her, causing her to let her go. Emily ran while smiling for her escape.

"YOU ARE DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Was the last thing Emily heard before they were out of sight and mind.

* * *

"Em, are you bleeding?" Katniss asked when her daughter walked through the door. Sure enough she was.

"I didn't notice." She shrugs and goes to walk off.

"Wait! It might be infected. Sit." She demands and Emily goes to sit on the kitchen stool.

"How?"

"Some girls thought it was funny to piss about with my cigarette."

Katniss gives her a glare and Emily smiles sheepishly. "Sorry."

Emily winces when the cool cotton bud gets dabbed at her skin.

"This is gonna sting like a bitch." Katniss smiles and finishes a few moments later.

"Thanks. How's Thia?" Emily asks, meaning her little sister who they had to move for. It's technically her fault she went to that school.

"With Peeta. He's gone to see my mum. I refused to."

Katniss puts a plaster on the wound and Emily stands.

"Thanks." Katniss's eyes go downcast. "Seriously. I've been awful to you these past few weeks because of Thia. I thought she was taking my place. Thank you." Katniss smiles and hugs her softly.

* * *

"I hate her! I hate them! But they aren't the bad ones! So... I hate her!" Emily yells forcefully, pacing. Cato sits cross legged on her bed, staring intently at her.

"You can still get back at her!" He exclaims, too happy about the situation. Her eyes widen. "We can get back at her. Together."

"But how?"

"I know how, but you have to say and do what I tell you to." She stops pacing and sits next to him, facing her door just in front.

"Okay."

* * *

"Lyme! I got what you want, coke. My house at three, be there!" Emily pounced over to Lyme demanding.

"Sure."

Emily had already gone, knowing the answer.

The trap had been set and was in action.

* * *

"The drugs?" Lyme demanded when she got inside the house.

"What?" Emily asks, oblivious to the time.

"Where are my goddamn drugs?!"

"Oh! The basement." Emily caught on and lead her down.

"Where, the right?" Emily nods as an answer.

The duo were both surprised to see a lone Cato on a rocking chair.

"So this is the coke whore?"

"What did you just call me?" She asks, yelling.

"Em, get the lights and stand at the back wall." She does as she's told.

Then it starts. The loud cackling and Lyme's screams.

Then the lights started to flicker. A bald, white almost clown looking... monster was rocking on the chair flicking between itself and Cato. It's mouth had blood around it and it's teeth where pointed like a lion.

A minute or two after that happened, Emily heard Lyme's screaming increase after hitting the floor.

Emily screamed too, she'll admit. She flicked the lights on properly and it all vanished. Only Cato on the rocking chair. But Lyme on the floor, shaking violently and she had three, what looked like finger slashes, on her cheek.

Lyme's eyes snapped open and she ran from the house fast.

"Wait!" Emily begged but she was gone. "What the fuck was that?!" Emily screeches.

"What? She kneed me in the balls and got away."

"Get out." She demanded, crying. "I never wanna see you again."

She rushes up the stairs only hearing Cato's sobbing voice yelling;

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything!?"

* * *

"Are you horny?" She asks, out of the blue.

"What?" Katniss asks, spitting out her coffee.

"It's natural for a woman to get horny after having a child. Science."

"Foxface, I'm not-"

"You are! When was the last time?" She asks, sipping her tea.

"A few weeks after Thia..."

"She's a month old."

"So?"

"Go. Go have sex right now!"

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Emily spaces out her words.

"I know. God your parents are loud." Cato whispers.

They made up. It took a while but it happened.

"I need my I-pod to charge." She states.

"Mine too."

They laugh together and she sits on the floor with him.

* * *

It was a month later when she asks. And Emily knew straight away.

"How about Chinese tonight? And tomorrow?"

"What?" Peeta had asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm gonna be a big sister?"

"You already are." Peeta cut in.

"Shush! My moment here!" Emily scolded.

"Thia's gonna be an older sister and you. Again." She smiles and the three hug.

They were too happy in their embrace to notice the blonde woman smiling through the doorway.


	2. Home Invasion

** I donnot own HG or AHS season 1. **

_**Murder House **_

**_Home Invasion _**

Katniss was bringing boxes up when she swore she heard a rustle. She turned after putting the boxes away and saw a curtain covering something.

She carefully stepped over to it and reached for the top of the curtain-impressed she could reach it- and she screamed. It was a glass case with a large-chained up- rubber suit. Soon after she screamed she heard Peeta come up next to her.

"Shit. The old owners were into kinky stuff huh?" He asks. She nods.

"What _is_ that?" Emily asked, face completely in disgust.

"It's a rubber suit." Peeta answers.

"I _knew _that." She states. "Why is it here?"

"Last owners if I was guessing." Katniss answers.

"Throw it out." Emily demands and runs out.

"Yeah. I agree." Katniss agrees. He nods.

* * *

_**1968  
**_

"Well I suppose that clean freak doesn't wanna come with us?"

Rue looked up from the table she was wiping: "No thanks, I need to clean the bathroom anyway. It's disgusting in there."

Sandy and Brenda laughed at her just as Primrose walked in; she caught on what was happening and frowned. "Leave her alone girls."

"Fine, you two losers stay here." They walked out leaving the two alone in the house.

There was a knock on the door minutes after Prim sat down. "I'll get it." Rue told her and stood, rushing to the door.

When she opened it she expected to see her teacher, but there was only a man wearing a jumper and trousers. He appeared to be bleeding. "Excuse me? I don't want to bother you, but I'm hurt and needing some help."

She decided to let him in, because she was skeptical about how bad the wound was. She gently started to dab the cut once he sat and she had her first aid kit.

"You think Jesus can save you?" He asked Rue and she nodded.

"He can save us all." Rue replys and smiles.

"This is strange, there's blood, I don't see a wound."

Suddenly the man grabbed the ashtray from the glass table and slammed it into Rue's head. Causing Prim to scream and go into what she thought was a 'fighting pose'. "Don't get smart!" He growled and dropped the ashtray. She ignored his warning and ran behind the couch, or that's as far as she got before he hit her head with a lamp.

* * *

When Rue woke up she felt water dripping onto her nose and she sat up. Finding herself face to face with the man who whacked her in the head.

"About time... put these on." He demanded, throwing some clothes at her. She sniffed and started to cry silently.

While she was changed she managed to choke out through her tears, "P-Please. I'm a-a, I'm a v-virgin." He ignored her plea and twirled his knife around in his hand.

"Just strip."

When she was done she was given another demand. "Now lay on your stomach on the couch." She did as she was told and he used her clothes to hog tie her arms and legs. "What do you want from me? There's money upstairs, you can have it. I won't tell a soul what's happened here." He smirked and seemed to walk away, or so she thought. _Maybe he's let me go, I'll be free. I promised I wouldn't tell though. _

She didn't hear him creep up behind her and she didn't expect for his knife to be plunged into her back.

* * *

**_Today  
_**

They were sitting on the edge of a skateboard park when she realized a word hadn't been said at all.

"What did you tell your parents?" Emily asked Lyme, they both wore a huge purple hat, Emily to hide the fact that Lyme had scratches on her face, they were covered by a white band aid of some sort.

"I was mugged. Filled out a police report and everything. What was that?"

"My friend Cato. He had on tons of make up to scare you." Emily answered, lying obviously.

"I'm not sleeping, my hair-" She reached out to grab a piece of it, sure enough it was white. "Is turning white from fear. That can happen y'know?" Emily nodded.

"Do you believe in the devil?" Lyme asked, Emily didn't.

"No. I don't. Nor god."

"Neither I did. Until I saw him. I looked him in the eyes."

* * *

All of the house was silent because all of the Mellark family were fast asleep. Many restlessly, Emily thinking of Cato and his odd, dysfunctional ways. The houses current new guest who had to flee for reasons unknown to the family. **(I know this didn't actually happen in the TV show but I didn't want Peeta to cheat on Katniss. So... Comprendé! Jay is completely my character.) **

Jay was thinking of the person sending him messages and calling him. And of the reason why.

The silence was ruined when the burglar alarm sounded. Peeta shot up and ran down the stairs fully equipped with a baseball bat. "Go check on Emily and Thia!" HE had demanded before he ran out. He was creeping down the basement after turning off the alarm when he saw her.

It was Clove, rolling a little red ball into the darkness of a corner. "Clove go home." She had looked up at him and frowned. She rolled the ball once more and let Peeta lead her out of the house through the nearby basement door.

Peeta looked around one last time, trying to see whom she had been playing with. He only saw darkness.

He went back up the stairs, bat dropped to his waist level, when he failed to notice the ball come rolling back.

* * *

"The police are on their way-"

"Tell them to go back." Peeta cut in, dropping the bat and falling onto the bed. "It was just Clove. Sometimes I wonder how that little freak can get in-"

"Don't call her that!" Katniss growled angrily, which caused Peeta's eyes to widen. "It's not her fault!"

"Kat, you OK?" She shook her head.

"It's stupid. It's just I haven't thrown up yet. When I was pregnant with Thia and Emily I was sick for two months straight." She pauses. "There's something wrong with this baby, Peeta. I can feel it."

"Don't worry. Not all mothers get sick all the time. It's natural for you to worry though."

She nodded and went to lay back down on the bed.

* * *

The house of Clove and Effie Trinket was all jazzed up, with music and Effie dancing as she baked.

Clove was sitting reading a models magazine of some sort while sighing.

"Why can't I look like these girls? Why don't I?"

"Cause you don't. You were born with other gifts."

"Like?"

"I dunno, finger painting?" Effie guesses. "Hunny could you pass me the ipecac on the counter over there?" She points over to it.

When handing it over Clove asks, "Does this make the cupcakes taste good?"

"You can't actually taste it. It makes you have stomach upset and sometimes makes people sit, eternal bleeding and stuff." She replys and brings the bowel over Clove.

"Now, spit in it."

* * *

"Wait, so you just ran away from Panem, like us and now you wanna go back?" Emily asks.

Jay nods. "Yes. I have friends there, only for a few days then I'll be back, is that okay? If I come back?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. You're one of my best friends, Jay..." He thanks her and goes to walk off.

"Is it Glimmer?" He stops dead in his tracks and turns to look back at her.

"Yes." He tells her, not wanting to lie.

"Why?"

"I got her pregnant."

"Are you telling me the truth?" She ignores why for a moment.

"Yes."

"You idiot. Why are you going back?"

"She's getting an abortion. She wants me there." She can read him like a book.

"Fine." She answers and walks out. "My dad will go with you."

* * *

There was a knock on the back door of the kitchen when Katniss was making herself some coffee. When she opened it she saw Effie.

"Hi."

"I brought over some cupcakes for frownzy face." She answers, walking inside, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Thanks. For the cupcakes, I guess-"

"Ha!" Effie laughs. "Their not for you! Their for frownzy! At your age? You might as well glue a stick of butter on your ass!" Katniss scowls.

"Thanks anyway. I have to go out so-" She reaches out for the plate in her hand.

"You're with child?"

"How did you know?"

"I have the nose of a bloodhound. I could smell that little angel from anywhere!" She now hands her the plate and goes to sit.

"So is frownzy here? I wanna hand these to her personally." She points at the cupcakes. "I'm a sucker for penance."

"No. She's out with a boy named Cato." The woman's eyes glimmer for a small moment and she gets up walking off.

"Oh, I'll come back later then-" Katniss's hand grabs her wrist.

"Wait, can you smell anything else about the baby?" Katniss asks.

"Coffee; two sugars and a great deal of half and half." She sits once more. "You worried about anything in particular about the baby?" She frowns when Katniss cuts one of the cakes in half and puts them on plates. She goes to pick up hers but stops herself.

"Would you have had the test if you had the choice to back then?"

"Yes. Along with the other three."

"You have others?"

"Yes. My first... beautiful, on the outside but I lost him to... other things." She looks as if she could cry for a moment. "But enough sad talk. Your baby is fine."

Katniss breathes out a sigh of relief just as Foxface walks in.

"Be a darling and put these some where safe for Emily until she wants them?" Effie asks Foxface who refuses to look at her. She does take the plate just as Effie rips the half of one from Katniss.

Peeta walks in and goes for one before Effie's hand slaps him. "Not for you! Their for Emily." She smiles.

She stands and goes to walk off. "Congratulations you two." Peeta looks confused so she continues. "There is nothing greater... then the promise of a child." He looks caught up and smiles. "Or a greater tragedy when that promise is broken." She looks close to crying and walks out.

* * *

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Emily had no choice but to yell for them to come in. She had a lot on her mind: Cato, Jay...

"Come in."

"Hi." Katniss walked in, cupcake on a plate in hand. "Effie brought you this." She sets it down next to her.

"Really?" She stares at it for a moment. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want it."

"Are you mad at me?"

Emily looks up from her book of revision and grabs the plate, thrusting it at her. "Why don't you eat it? Since you eating for two now."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." _Wow, Effie wasn't wrong when she said Emily was a frownzy face. _Katniss thought. "Thanks, I have better things to do."

* * *

_I need a life. _Katniss thought while watching the knife fall from the man in a dresses hand.

Her thoughts of anything really were interrupted when the doorbell went off. She forced herself up and walked downstairs as a knocking started.

"Yes!" She shouted through the door, looking through the peephole to see a pretty, young blonde girl with blood dripping down her face.

"Mamn? I don't mean to bother you but I'm hurt and needing some help." _I swear I've heard that before. _Katniss thought._ Maybe on the news?_

"Hold on, I'm gonna call for help. Hold on!"

"What kind of woman are you?! He's out here! Lemme in!" She continued to knock and it got annoying. Then it stopped.

Katniss was getting worried and grabbed a lamp, taking the top and bulb off she held it from the top as a weapon. The girl was gone when she looked out of the peephole once more. Unfortunately she forgot to notice the man behind her.

They were tied up on chairs when the three asses decided to take off their masks, there was the pretty blonde girl, an as white as they come red head (probably died, it was fire red.) and a plump blonde haired woman.

"Twelve minutes-"

"Then the fun begins."

"Here, put these on." The blonde woman throws Emily some clothes. "Prim."

"You guys have to see this." The younger blonde- the one at the door- tells them, pulling out a wrapped up thing from her bag. She unwrapped it to find an... ashtray.

"Is that it? An ashtray?" Katniss asks, mockingly.

"It's the one he used to bash in Rue. Proper. I got it on ebay." She smiles.

"Put the clothes on then!" The blonde demands Emily. She walks over to her and rips her top open, revealing her shoulder.

"Put it on me!" Katniss begs.

"Oh, you'll both be wearing one. Our hero had a thing about teachers and nurses, Rue." She tells Katniss.

"Kitty, ten minutes." The plump blonde reminds her. She nods.

"Okay Nicki." She states, frustrated. "Where are the the teachers set, Mike?" He hands her them. She throws it at Katniss.

"Now you too. Prim, upstairs!

* * *

"For the last time! Upstairs." Kitty demanded for the fifteenth time. "You just got changed. Now upstairs!"

"No!" Emily screamed, she had been untied now so she grabbed the clothes she was wearing and flung them at Kitty. Emily ran to the kitchen and going out the door she got stopped by a hand on her mouth, dragging her into a closet.

Her screams were muffled until she turned, it was Cato. "Sh!" He hushed her.

"Get them to to basement." He demanded.

"The basement?"

"Yes, just do it!" He walked backwards, out of sight just before Kitty grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her out.

* * *

"This is some serious art." The teen commented looking around, "Why did you try to cover it up?"

"I decided I didn't like it." Katniss commented and then spotted Clove in the kitchen, unseen.

"You know no ones gonna come and save you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"They don't have to." She pauses. "Why don't you just stop now?"

"Why would I want to." It wasn't a question. More of a statement.

"Well, I don't think you're gonna kill us tonight." She continued, hoping Clove got the message and the teen listened intently. "Because I think _someone_ will stop this and... get help. And you're all gonna fry."

"Brutal." He stated and turned, Clove was gone.

He smirked when the water from the tap was heard running.

_What the hell is happening to Emily up there? _Katniss thought.

* * *

The blonde woman walked into the room, and Emily realized she was eating her cupcake.

"Really?" Nicki pauses from eating. "You're eating?" Kitty asks.

"It was just sitting there, it practically said 'eat me'." She shoves more into her mouth.

There was silence for moments before there was a rumble from Nicki's stomach. "Uh... stomach ache."

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Nicki said again.

"Not in the staging area!" Kitty waves her off.

"Don't start without me!"

As Nicki ran off, Kitty looked at her watch. "It's ten fifty seven." She stated, looking at Emily. "Get in the tub." Emily does as she's told. Kitty walked over to the doorway and yelled out. "Nicki! Hurry up! We're starting soon!" She smiles at Emily. "You have to put someone underwater for three minutes until they loose consciousness. The brain begins to die from oxygen deprivation." She tells her.

Emily chuckles happily. "This is funny to you?!" The girl demanded and questioned.

"Just so funny how you think you know everything about this house."

"Second floor bathroom. I studied the crime photos."

"The one he used is in the basement." She informed her.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?" She asks.

"It's a grimy, claw foot tub with a rusty faucet." Emily states.

Kitty sticks her head out the doorway once more. "Nicki!"

* * *

Nicki was still puking when Kitty's last call came. "This isn't right." She whispered to herself as she puked once more. She got up, still holding the bin as she walked out of, probably, Emily's bedroom door and to the bathroom. "You guys..." She stopped half way inside and put the basket down. "I think I need to go to hospital."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something more. "Hello." She turned only to be sliced with an axe. It was a blonde boy who's hands now had blood on. And she was struck again.

And again.

* * *

"Time to get dressed." Mike informed her and cut her ropes loose, much to Katniss's relief. He chucked her some clothes. "Will you turn around?"

"No."

"Fine, then I will." As she lifted her jumper up above her head she made up her mind, the closest thing to her was the ashtray. So she went for it, she flung her jumper at the boy and rushed to it, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, putting her back first he stated; "I don't give a shit how you dress." And she reached for the ashtray, _just one little centimeter. C'mon. _

She gripped the edge and whammed it into the boy's skull, sending him flying onto his back. She gripped it once more and made sure she had a clean shot of the boy's forehead once she was positioned above him, she slammed it into his head multiple times.

* * *

The lights flickered as the duo walked down the stairs, a knife to Emily's back.

"You better not be messing with me." Kitty warned.

"I'm not. For the one hundredth time. It's down here, in the right corner." Emily said.

Then the lights turned completely off.

"Where are you?!" She screeched.

"Over here you stupid bitch."

A light turned on over where Emily had told her, so she wasn't lying.

She walked over to it, there stood a young blonde boy pointing at the tub. "I already filled it with water for you."

She nodded but still had her knife ready.

* * *

Upstairs, Katniss was searching relentlessly for her daughter. She hadn't failed to notice the blood on the walls.

She quickly ran to the bathroom, now scolding her self for not remembering that's where they said they were going.

* * *

She looked at the bathtub Cato was standing by, there were no tricks being played so far. There was a dead body in it. She screamed and put her hand to her mouth.

Then the body got up.

* * *

Katniss almost started to cry when she didn't see her daughter anywhere. She was still hoping the boy downstairs was still knocked out.

* * *

Emily had ran as fast as she probably ever had as soon as the light in the right hand corner went on, but she made sure was quiet. Just as she reached the basements staircase from the top she could hear her mothers feet padding along.

She then saw her and rushed to reach her; "Emily!" Her mother had checked her over millions of times before Katniss grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house.

* * *

Effie watched out her window with Clove at her side when the duo saw their neighbors screaming for someone. They didn't move because the two distressed women would've been found straight away.

"Help! Someone call the _police_!" Katniss screamed hundreds of times over.

* * *

Jay felt angry and upset at himself while him and Glimmer sat in that waiting room and she filled out the papers. A small bang and a moan made the duo look up- a woman in a wheelchair was being placed in a chair spot across from them.

"I'm sorry." He told her, probably for the one hundredth time.

"I wish you could come in with me." She sighed when a nurse came over to escort her in. "I'll see you when... it's done."

"I'll be here."

His phone went off moments after she left- Peeta.

"I'm at the hospital I can't talk-"

"It's Emily and Katniss. Home Invaders came into the house last night." Jay takes a deep breath. "We need to go now."

* * *

Effie snorted at the two corpses laying with their throats cut open on the basement floor. The blonde girl, Kitty and her companion, Mike. "Is this your handiwork?" She asked Cato, taking a spot to stand in between Cato and Foxface.

"No. It was theirs." Foxface answered for him.

"We have to get rid of the body's." Cato decided.

"I'll get the shovel, you get the bleach." Foxface stated.

* * *

"So you were both in Panem when this happened?" The police officer asked Jay and Peeta, to which they nodded.

"What was your business there?" The other asked.

"Jay went to see some old friends. I went with him because he's only seventeen, not of a legal age."

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"We found Miss Nicki Jones half a mile away from here." He paused, looking at his notes. "Looks like she went to back out, her friends came after her. She was practically cut in half."

"We'll keep looking for them okay?" The two grab their work and papers and go to leave.

"Even in a town this big, people don't just... disappear."

Just as they left Katniss and Emily decided to finally make an appearance.

"Emily, your mum said something about a boy... Cato being here. Why?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah. Cato, he's my friend." She pauses. "And how am I supposed to know?"

"Em-"

"You think I let him in here?" She asks. "I don't know why. I'm just glad he was, you weren't." She walked out, a famous scowl on her face.

* * *

"I'm sorry we weren't here." Peeta apologized for the sixth time. "We had to do something important."

"You're here now." Katniss states. She takes a deep breath. "I wanna sell this house."

"What? We just moved... here?"

"After what's happened? You still wanna live here?" She pauses, confused. "We were attacked in here!"

She walked out of the room, leaving him in peace.


End file.
